Best Friends
by Artificially Intelligent Data Anomaly
Summary: HM:DS Cute. How terribly unfair that a man and a woman become spouses while a woman and a woman become "BFFs." Less angst, more anger. An insight into the small world of boondocks love and its victims. Keria and her rather disgruntled Claire.


Best Friends

HM:DS Cute. How terribly unfair that a man and a woman become spouses while a woman and a woman become "BFFs." Less angst, more anger. An insight into the small world of boondocks love and its victims. Keria and her rather disgruntled Claire.

--

I fucking _hate_ the country.

Everything about this place screams "hick." Fuck, this isn't even a small town -- it's a cluster of houses in the middle of nowhere. Not even a mayor to run the place. Not even a store, or a McDonald's, or a _church_...

I fucking hate churches, too.

You know why I hate churches? It's because you go there to marry your hubby. I can't do that. You know why? 'Cause I don't like penis. Sorry. Not my thing. Instead of it simply being a matter of preference, it's a matter of _soul_, a matter of _good_ or _bad_. What the fuck.

This is true in cities, too, y'know. Maybe I hate them, too. I left for a reason. But c'mon, now. Everyone knows it's ten times worse in the boonies. These people barely fucking discovered _electricity_, for crying out loud, much less grasp the concepts of tolerance and sanity.

I didn't always feel this way. No. I used to love this place. I used to love it a lot. Such a beautiful, untainted piece of the world, I thought. Such a lovely place. I could spend the rest of my life here. So peaceful, so welcoming.

Fuck _that_ shit. This place is nuts.

It's not entirely the town's fault, though. It's mine. Back then, when I first moved here... I didn't know, see. Didn't know about the whole...penis thing. Hadn't given either gender a good once-over before then. You'd be amazed just how many single, attractive people live out here... You, especially.

At first, I thought I liked Skye. Remember? I've told you this before. It confused me a little 'cause back then, I thought Skye was a chick. He certainly straightened _that _one out. I figured it was some fluke, some weird little blip in the system of love, but it left a small tic in the back of my head. After I found out he was male, my interest disappeared. That bugged me. Just a little.

But I ignored it. Went about my days. I had enough work to keep me occupied. I suppose I could have left it alone for quite some time, really. Could have thrown myself into my work, my crops, my animals -- my farm, if you will.

Then winter came.

I didn't have much to do during the snowy season. I mainly put my energies into crops, but plants are a lost cause when the topsoil is frozen. I had plenty of animals, but they were a quick hour or two of my time. I was always an early bird. Fucking should've slept in all day.

I decided to go mining. Turns out the caves are pretty insulated -- nothing too toasty, but it beat being outside. I quickly scoured the first mine and reached the bottom. Ten levels -- piece of cake. Eventually, the second mine opened up, and that's when I had problems.

I met you. Everything fucked up.

You were so _pretty_ -- nah, fuck that, _gorgeous_. Such long hair, such beautiful clothing... A timeless look to your face. I guess this was because time rippled and slowed in your part of the mines; I'd spend days searching for what you wanted, but I'd leave ten minutes after I entered. I don't really get it either, baby. Witch must have jinxed it along with you. I'm so glad she did. 'S how we met. When we saw her, you said you were glad, too. It made my life worth it. Just a little.

Honey, I love you, but I also fucking _hate_ you, along with this place and churches and everything else. You know this, yet you stay anyway. You know I hate you for showing me the truth of myself. Know I hate this town and your attachment to it. You know I have days where I seem to hate everything, and yet you stay. I'm not sure whether to be down on my knees in gratitude or roaring at your inaction. Either way, I love you. So much.

But my love doesn't matter, baby, because we're not _together_. Do you remember what they said when I finally brought you from that pit that even time wouldn't, couldn't touch?

"Oh, how _kind_, Claire! You're such a goodhearted girl, giving that woman a place to stay!"

I was so confused. Couldn't they see how our love radiated out of us, how our hands intertwined, how we glowed? I tried to explain.

"Aw, such adorable friends! Female bonding can be _so_ powerful."

"Oh, you're so _lucky_, Claire! Your roommate is your best friend! Hee, I'm so jealous."

Best friend. Best. Friend. You're my _fucking. _B. F. F. Not wife. Not lover. Not partner. No. Best friend.

You accepted it, darling, but I know you remember how long I keened once we got home. How I woke up in a dark mood the next day. How that mood never seemed to leave, and how it stays and pulls me down and drowns me until you come and pull me back up, just as I pulled you from the mine a year ago.

You also know what set me off again. It's resting inside you, slowly growing and waiting to meet us.

I know you didn't cheat on me. The Harvest King sent his "gift bearer." It's how we know at all. "Beautiful baby boy, budum! Looks like mommy and has Claire's eyes, budum! Cuuute!" Then the fucking weird little thing toddled off to wherever the hell it came from, leaving us at the threshold of our home -- me holding you tightly, trying not to faint.

Honey, we _can't_ have a baby. How could he do this to us? How can you be so calm? You don't even bother with your chalkboard. You sit regally, legs folded under you as though you were at the Imperial Court, cradling my head in your lap and caressing my hair. The folds of your dress blot out the room, hiding me from our depressingly ill-equipped home that will soon have a child.

I'm not looking at you, and your board is across the room. You can't speak to comfort us. You shush and attempt to coo, but only a sigh escapes. I turn my head and receive an undeserved kiss. I almost cry, but I suppress it, twirling a strand of your beautiful hair around my finger.

Another Wrong kiss in a Wrong relationship, soon to complete itself with a Wrong child. We're not partners, darling, so we can't do these things. Can't let you draw me closer, can't let you fiddle with the clasps of my clothing or try to whisper comfort. I always push you away, and you always let me. This town may never let us be lovers, and I may never let it go. Yet you're still here.

I fucking hate best friends.

--

Haven't written anything in forever. This came out. Harvest Moon is so awesome, and Keria isn't really in much. Neither is angry!Claire. Hope you enjoyed, guys. Hope to write more.


End file.
